Before the Dawn
by Katheryn Mae
Summary: Two lovers, who, by day, are nothing more than professional to each other, use the night to steal moments in time together. And one night, decide to change their lives forever. ADMM song-fic.


Disclaimer: Don't own _Harry Potter_ or "Before the Dawn". Characters belong to JKR and "Before the Dawn" belongs to Amy Lee (lead singer of Evanescence).

* * *

Sleep was a pleasant experience for these two lovers. Their rooms were merely ten yards from the other, but in order to abide by the rules, they never, in daylight, acted on their actions. That was what the night was for.

Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you

Minerva lay curled on her windowsill, staring out at the moon reflected in the lake. Her eyes sought the room directly across the courtyard from her, and the face that stared out from it.

I am nothing more than to see you there

Across the courtyard, a long figure, dressed in deep blue robes sat at his desk, glancing out of the window, and when her face appeared in the window, he rose, moving closer to the window to watch her.

And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away

Occasionally, the two lovers would slip from their chambers and make their way towards the Forbidden Forest, where they would lay amongst the trees, lost in each other's eyes. And tonight was one of those nights, and silently, without a word, Minerva pulled a blanket around her shoulders and took the stairs three at a time, hurrying to the doors.

_We'll be lost before the dawn..._

"Minerva," Albus whispered, taking her hand as she reached for the doorknob, and he pulled her to him, pressing a light kiss of her forehead. Then, quietly, they made their way from the steps of the tower towards the forest.

If only night could hold you where I can see you, my love

In the dark, only the path from their memories let them walk in safety, and occasionally a break in the tree cover roof of the forest would give them the light of the moon. Albus kept his arm around Minerva's shoulders, allowing her to guide the way to the quiet clearing that was known only to them.

Then let me never ever wake again

For exactly four hours, they lay in each other's arms, sharing silent kisses and whispered words. And as the moon shone directly overhead, they would close their eyes, finally sleeping before the coming dawn.

And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away

But tonight would be different, as Minerva led Albus down a narrow ravine, towards a river that cut through the forest. He couldn't remember the river even being there, nor the ravine, surprisingly, he didn't remember the route they were taking at all.

"Minerva," he whispered, "where are we going?"

_We'll be lost before the dawn..._

"Come away with me Albus," Minerva whispered, pressing a kiss to Albus' lips as he wrapped an arm around her waist. Her fingers tangled in Albus' beard and she closed her eyes, letting Albus pull her to him.

Somehow I know that we can't wake again from this dream

Overhead, the moon glistened on the river, reflecting small silver-colored stones in the water. Smiling, Minerva turned her head towards them, at the same time, allowing Albus to kiss her neck. She dropped her arms from around his neck and looked across the river. Following her gaze, Albus gasped, they had reached the edge of the Hogwarts grounds and across the river, the protective spells of the school would be behind them, and they would simply be two lovers in a moonlit forest. Realizing what she meant, Albus kissed her cheek, "I will follow you my love, wherever you lead me."

It's not real, but it's ours

Water splashed up around their ankles as they crossed the river and paused on the other side, Minerva scouting the land for any sign of human life. After a few seconds, though, she pulled Albus along the ravine's trail, which led out of the forest, and to their freedom. At the ridge, she paused to kiss him again, and happily, they stood reflected by the moonlight in the river, rejoicing in the freedom they longed for.

And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away

As dawn broke against the silhouette of Hogwarts, students and staff alike made their way to breakfast, not yet realizing how much had changed in the past twelve hours. But as breakfast began, murmurs swept through the hall like wildfire, as more and more people noticed the disappearance of the Headmaster and Deputy. Students laughed with one another, joking that they had decided to stay up late playing chess, assuming nothing more than professional was between the two. But, up at the staff table, those who had seen the exchanges between them, knew there was much more than a professional friendship between them. But to all of Hogwarts, Albus and Minerva were lost forever.

_We'll be lost before the dawn..._

Lying, once more, together in the light of dawn, Albus and Minerva watched as the sun peaked over their new home, one they could finally call their own. It was a respectful size, only four rooms; a kitchen, living room and two bedrooms, along with a small bathroom and attic. The house itself was surrounded by a small, pale blue picket fence, and the front lawn dotted in small circular garden beds of flowers. Behind it, was a vegetable garden, which behind the garden was a small gate, which lead to the forest, and if they wanted to follow it, all the way back to Hogwarts.

Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away

In the front garden, Albus watched Minerva sleep, her arms around his shoulders, and her head resting peacefully on his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair, breathing in the lavender scent of her shampoo and dropped a gentle kiss onto her lips, which she responded to, wrapping her arms around his neck. Albus laughed, kissing Minerva deeply, and at the same time, tucking a lily into her hair.

_We'll be lost before the dawn..._

* * *

AN: Well this is what you get when I'm sick, bedridden, bored and forbidden to go on the computer (I snuck up to write this). A short, fluffy and a bit angsty fic when Minerva and Albus run away. Well, what do ya know, we're reading _Romeo and Juliet_ in school and people keep talking about Juliet should just run away with Romeo when he's banished. Hehe … please read and review, it's the only thing I have to keep me happy when sick and bedridden.

~Katheryn Mae Rose


End file.
